


Up A Tree

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Seven Ficlets for Seven Friends [3]
Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, this is awkward," Tigger thought to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up A Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).



"Well, this is awkward," Tigger thought to himself.  
  
It had been a beautiful tree bouncing morning and Tigger had been happily bouncing in and out of trees (he had now learnt how to get down again).  He was currently having a short rest half way up a tree before bouncing down again in time for lunch.  And then Pooh and Piglet had arrived carrying a picnic basket and blanket and settled down underneath the tree.  
  
Tigger had debated about bouncing down and joining them for lunch - he could see honey and haycorns in the basket and there were definitely other things as well - when he saw, although they had spread out the blanket, they were not unpacking the picnic and instead were doing something else.  
  
He thought he probably should not watch, but then he noticed they were getting into some very interesting positions, which he decided to remember so he could suggest to Rabbit they try them out when next they got together.


End file.
